Fairy Tail: Devil Duplication Arc
by sevas007
Summary: Fairy tail has faced many tough opponents before but what will happen when they are forced to fight themselves
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

The city of crocus, about a month after the dragons epidemic. The king is still trying to repair all the damages done to the city. But late at night there is a hooded figure roaming the city. His dark cloak darker than the darkest night, he has viles of magical essense attached to his belt. As he approaches the small scraps of what used to be the eclipse project he crouches down absorbing some magic into a vile grinning

"Finally, the last piece I need to finally get my revenge on those reched fairies. They will all pay for what they did, especially the boy"

The hooded figure stood up and slowly left the area as the morning sun started to rise knowing that it was only a matter of time till he had his revenge

Back in magnolia the sun had been up for a couple of hours while a blonde mage slept in her warm bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining through her window and sat up stretching. She got out of bed and got into the shower and got dressed preparing herself for the day. When she looked out the window she saw someone with pink hair and a blue cat flying beside him and shouted

"Hey natsu, happy! Wait up!"

They turned around and look straight at her but they just turned back around and kept walking not saying anything. Lucy thought this was strange so she grabbed her keys and whip quickly chasing after them. She caught up to them panting a bit

"Hey guys... *pant* didn't you hear me? I told you to wait up. Lets head to the guild together"

She saw the turn around and look at her. But something wasnt right, natsu had a stern face and happy wasnt smiling as usual. Natsu looked at her and spoke

"Why? Your a big girl you can head there by yourself"

Lucy was a bit surprised by his response but just figured that him and happy were having a bad day

"Um... Are you two having a bad morning or something? That was actually a bit mean natsu"

Natsu looked at her leaning in a bit to where lucy had to back up so they wouldn't be kissing

"Why should I care if im mean to some stupid blonde. Why dont you go back to your little house and cry about it. Come on happy"

"Aye sir" happy said but not with his usual happy tone

Lucy couldn't believ what natsu just said to her and she definitely didnt like it. She walked closer to natsu and kicked him as hard as she could

"Just because your having a bad day doesn't mean you have to be a jerk! All I was trying to do was help!"

Natsu growled at her and lucy just stomped away clenching her fist. She kept wondering about what was going on with natsu and happy but just shrugged it off

"Jerk..."

She walked through town until she got to the brand new guild hall the city had buildt for them as victors of the grand magic games. As she walked into the guild hall she saw many familiar faces sitting around and talking but saw natsu at a table stuffing his face and happy trying to give carla a fish but just decided to ignore them and get a drink. She walked up to the bar where she saw Mira

"Hey mira. Can I get something to drink"

the white haired mage/bartender smiled at lucy and nodded serving her a drink

"You dont usually sit at the bar. Natsu's over there and he seems a bit lonely"

Mira winked at lucy but she just scoffed crosing her arms

"More like he looks like a jerk. This morning him and happy were being mean to me while I just tried to help them"

Mira looked at lucy a bit confused from what she just said. She had known natsu almost her entire life and rarely saw him act mean

"Huh... Thats really weird. Natsu is rarely mean, and happy? I dont think I've ever seen him get angry. Maybe you should go talk to them and see if anything is wrong"

Lucy thought it over and remembered that she also has rarely seen an angry Natsu, besides for when he's fighting or protecting someone. She smiled and nodded getting up and walking over to the table where natsu was at and sat across from him

"Hey natsu. Is everything ok? I dont want to get too into your business but you seemed angry this morning"

Natsu stopped eating and looked at lucy wondering what she was talking about

"Lucy what are you talking about? Me and happy barely got here like half an hour ago"

Lucy looked at him and puffed her cheeks getting angry again

"Natsu, you know what im talking about. Im not mad I just want to know whats going on. Even though I would appreciate an apology for calling me a dumb blonde"

Natsu looked at her even more confused not knowing what she was talking about

"Lucy you feeling alright? I would never call you dumb, a blonde maybe but not dumb. Im telling you me and happy barely got here a while ago"

Lucy sighed glaring at him wanting to know what was going on

"Natsu you know what im talking about. On my way out of my house I saw you and happy. For some reason you two were being jerks to me, now please tell me whats going on"

Natsu looked at Lucy like she was crazy. Him and happy hadn't seen her this morning besides right now

"Lucy you sure you didn't mistake us for someone else"

Lucy crossed her arms glaring at him

"Who else has pink hair and walks around with a flging blue cat! You know what, when your ready to tell me whats going on I'll be home"

Natsu looked at her as she walked out of the guild wondering what was going on with her

"Weirdo..."

Lucy walked not knowing why natsu wouldn't tell her whats wrong and started heading home. But what lucy didn't know was that she was being watched from the rooftops. The natsu and happy that she saw on the streets were watching her and natsu looked at happy

"Looks like little lucy is mistaking us for the idiot in the guild, well at least she has no idea whats going on. Now come on we have to get going"

Natsu and happy walked off with evil grins on their face knowing that they would be able to stir up trouble between the guild


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

The other Natsu and Happy that Lucy met on the street were walking towards the edge of town and made sure no one was following them before opening an underground entrance that revealed stairs heading down under the city. They started walking and closed the door behind them heading lower into the secret hideout. As they got to the bottom it was like an entirely other Fairy Tail. Everyone sitting and eating but none with a smile on their face it was like a fairy tail without any love. Natsu and Happy walked past everyone to an office and as they entered there stood the hooded figure

"Master, we met Lucy Heartfilia. I dont really understand why she is a priority. She doesn't seem strong at all, we should focus on the other guild members"

The hooded figure looked back at him and punched him straight in the face but instead of getting back up and punching him back the other Natsu just bowed.

"Im sorry master, I should not have questioned your judgement. I will take care of her like you asked. She will not be a problem for you anymore"

As Natsu stood up the hooded figure looked at him shaking his head

"Lucy Heartfilia... I have studied Fairy Tail for many years. And once thing I've noticed is that she is what holds them together. During the guild war with Phantom Lord the guild members fought to keep her. My original plan was to have all of you just exterminate all of them one by one, but obviously that wouldn't work. I want you to act like the idiot from the real guild. You will gain her trust then bring her here, but only once she truly trusts you. And from your little fight with her in the street that might be a bit hard. Do whatever you need to do to bring her here but do not harm her"

Natsu stood up and looked at him grinning. But not the real Natsu's happy grin this was an evil grin

"So as long as I dont hurt her, well she does have a pretty nice body. Maybe I'll pay her a visit later, so for the moment do I just leave the rest of them alone?"

The hooded figure nodded at Natsu then looked at Happy

"You will keep an eye on the rest of the guild members but do not get caught. If they find two happy's there will be no way to talk your way out of it. But if you do get caught"

He grabbed Happy by his head and lifted him up to where he was eye level squeezing his head

"If you get caught and they get any information out of you, you should stay there. Because if you return I shall make sure you have a very slow painful death"

Happy nodded scared and was just let go causing him to land on the floor

"Y-yes master"

Natsu and Happy walked out if the office and happy just walked beside him as they passed the guild members and went back outside. The other Erza watched them walk out till she heard the master call her into the office

"Master you called"

The figure nodded looking at her. He knew Erza was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail so he knew she would be useful

"You have a large amount of strength, thats why you'll be the first one to exterminate a fairy. I need to plan my steps from here very carefuly so I've chosen someone that shouldn't be too hard for you to handle"

The other Erza nodded standing and requipping a sword to her hand

"Who is the first target master?"

The figure looked at her sitting down in his chair sliding her a picture

"This is your first target, I saw him during the grand magic games. He managed to take down one of sabers top five, but I also saw you. You are much stronger than him, now go. Follow him and attack him when he is alone"

She nodded taking the picture looking and looking at her target then crumbled it up putting it into her pocket. Leaving out of the room

Back above ground Lucy was walking out shopping for some groceries when she felt an arm go around her and turned around seeing natsu but just shrugged his arm off continuing to walk

"Im not ready to talk to you yet Natsu"

Natsu looked at her and put his arms on her spinning her around and pulled her right up against him

"Aww come on Lucy. I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk earlier, me and happy were just having a bad day"

Lucy gulped looking at how close they were and blushed pushing him away

"O-ok Natsu... Apology accepted but what happened? You and happy have never acted like that before"

Natsu just kept moving closer to she grinning. Lucy kept backing up till she hit a wall and natsu placed his arms on her sides closing off her escape routes

"Oh we were just having one of those mornings. I know we were jerks so I decided to find you and apologize"

Lucy was stil blushing at how natsu was acting, he rarely ever got this close and he seemed... Different was all lucy could think

"Yeah ok Natsu, um would you mind backing up a bit your like really close"

Natsu slowly moved back and just looked at her from head to toes

"You look really nice today lucy. Really really nice"

Lucy was actually a bit shocked at this. Was Natsu flirting with her or was he just being sarcastic, either way Lucy just shook it off and took it as a compliment

"Um... Well thanks Natsu, I know this may sound weird but are you feeling alright? You seem different than usual"

Lucy started walking again as Natsu followed her and put his hands behind his head mentally cursing himself for not being able to get Natsu's personality perfect and just laughed

"Oh well you know... Just regular old me. So what you planning on cooking? Im starving"

Lucy sighed shaking her head thinking to herself, regular old Natsu, and looked at him

"You already ate in the guild, how can you still eat more? It was like you were eating an entire feast by yourself"

Natsu just shrugged as he walked beside her trying to keep up the act

"I dont know Lucy, I just easily get hungry I guess"

Lucy just rolled her eyes continuing to walk beside Natsu back towards her home

Back at the Fairy Tail the other Happy had managed to sneak into the guild unnoticed and flew up to the banistars unseen staying in the shadows making sure no one would see him. He saw many of the faces he sees in his own fake Fairy Tail but they all seemed so different, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. He sighed hating this, he was forced to watch them and report back to his master with any new information.

"They are all so happy. My name is Happy and I can't even think of anything that makes me smile, when I think back I see my memories. They seem like joyful memories but I just cant seem to smile"

He sighed closing his eyes and he felt something wet on his cheek. He touched it with his paw and when he looked at it he realized it was a tear. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head

"I hate them all, they get a happy life while I am forced to live in fear of getting my head crushed"

The other Happy just sat there and looked down at them staying in the shadows

Back with Lucy and the other Natsu, they had just entered her home. Lucy started putting away some groceries while Natsu walked into her bedroom looking around. He had memories of being in this room many times but had never once stepped foot in it, he also remembered seeing Lucy naked many times. Sometimes by accident or on purpose, he grinned at these memories as Lucy walked in looking at him

"Hey Natsu are you staying? I was just planning on making a small meal but if your staying I doubt that will be enough"

Natsu nodded still grinning from the thoughts he just had and looked at her

"Yeah I'll stay for dinner lucy. What are we having"

"Well I was thinking maybe mashe potatoe..."

Lucy started heading out of the room and back into the kitchen when she felt a hand grab her ass squeezing it. She stood still for a second before quickly turning around kicking Natsu square in the face sending him flying out of her bedroom window and into the water right by her house. She stomped to window and glared at Natsu

"Pervert! Natsu I dont know why you just did that but it will take more than just an apology to make up for that. Pervert!"

She shouted one last time before closing her windows and started walking back to the kitchen. But as she was walking she saw herself in her mirror and couldn't believe what she saw, was she blushing? She touched her cheeks and pinched herself just to make sure this was real. Did she actually enjoy having Natsu grab her ass? She shook her head walking back to the kitchen and mumbled to herself

"Pervert..."

Natsu had gotten up out of the water and just started walking back to the secret hideout. In another part of the city though the other Erza stood up on a rooftop watching people leave the guild as the sun started setting, she saw the person from the photo walk out of the guild waving bye walking down the street. She followed him for quite some time till she was sure that nobody would hear his screams of pain, she requipped a sword in her hand and jumped from the rooftop yelling a battle cry and the guild member turned around as he saw her lunging at him

"Erza!? What the hell!?"

He had managed to leap out of the way and saw her just glaring at him

"Tonight... You shall perish"


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Magnolia, late at night. A particular mage is leaving the Fairy Tail guild. Gray Fullbuster, Ice Make wizard leaving after a bit of talking with his admirer Juvia. He walks down the street heading to his home when he hears something behind him. He didn't see anything and just shrugged continuing to walk till he heard a battle cry. He turned around to see Erza lunging at him with her sword in hand, he leaped out of the way just in time to see her sword slash the ground where he was a second ago. He maintained his balance and looked at her

"Ezra!? What the hell!?"

Erza looked at him with a glare in her eyes. But this wasn't her usual glare from when him and Natsu are fighting, this was the glare she had when she was set on killing something

"Tonight you perish!"

Gray didn't know what was going on with her and carefully took a step closer

"Hey Ezra what is this about? Just calm down ok?"

Erza just squeezed the hilt of her sword lunging at him again trying to slash him. Gray had managed to somehow avoid her sword again but he saw a small cut on the sleeve of his shirt. He smirked and took off his shirt placing his hands together

"Alright Erza. I dont know whats going on but your clearly bent on a fight. Ice make hammer!"

Erza looked up to see a huge hammer made out of ice on top of her coming down quickly. She moved out the way in time requipping into her Black Wing armor. She flew into the sky and nose dived straight at Gray trying to slash him once more. Gray watched her comind down at him fast and quicly moved back

"Ice make shield!"

A big wall of ice formed in front of gray and he watched as Erza broke it into a million pieces. He always knew that Erza was strong and made to never make her TOO mad. He didn't know why she would suddenly attack him like this, did he accidentally eat her cake or something? Either way he knew he knew that if he wanted to survive he was gonna have to fight her with everything he's got

"Ok Erza your not giving me a choice here. Ice make Freeze Lancer!"

Many lances made out of ice launced from the ground towards Erza but she quickly flew upwards still in her Black Wing armor then flew back down with her sword flying past Gray slashing him clear in half. She smirked but as she looked back she saw that it was an ice copy of him

"Ice make cage!"

She looked up to see gray above her forming a cage made out of ice

"Ok Erza enough. Just calm down and tell me wh..."

Gray was interrupted by fire shooting through the roof of the cage nearly hitting him and jumped off the cage onto the ground to see erza requipped into her Flame Empress armor. The second Gray knew this was a real fight he knew that her Flame Empress armor might be a problem. But he just stood grinning

"If I beat flamehead I can beat that armor"

Erza launched some fire at Gray from the sword but he jumped in the air dodging it. He managed to land on his feet and put his hands together

"Ice make geyser!"

Erza looked to the ground and saw ice shooting up almost impaling her if it weren't for her jumping back and shooting fire at it destroying it. She growled starting to get annoyed by this and requipped into her cheetah patterned flight armor. She lunged at gray from the pieces of ice left over and Gray was able to see her in time before she punched him sending him flying back. He rolled back a couple feet until he rehained his footing and stood back up quickly looking around to see where Erza was

"Sonic claw!"

Gray's eyes widened as he heard her voice behind him. He didn't have time to react before he felt her slashing him over and over from almost every direction. She slashed gray for about half a minute before he went rolling back onto the ground covered in scratches, Gray managed to get up panting and looked at Erza standing before him

"Ok... I dont know what I did but, im sorry?"

Erza requipped her sword looking down at him and lifted the sword above her head ready to bring it down on Gray but as soon as she tried to slash him she saw a small shield of ice form in front of Gray giving him enough time to roll out of the way managing to get up

"I always knew that one day I would have to fight you with everything I got. Just never expected it would be a fight to death, but im not gonna kill you. Erza were nakama! Im taking you to the guild and were gonna find out whats going on with you"

Gray put his hands together knowing that he had to give this everything he had. He was covered in scratches and bruises facing off with one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, he either beat her now or died

"Ice make... Ultimate!"

Ice starting taking the form a circular spiral with the edges turning into ice swords with Erza on the other end and he watched as the ice swords flew towards her hoping that that was it. He panted looking at the dust from the destroyed ground clearing and his eyes widened as the smoke cleared. He saw a huge silver shield, the shield slowly spread apart revealing Erza wearing her Adamantine armor

"Damn, I was hoping that would actually work"

He fell on his knees looking at Erza as she walked closed requipping into her Heart Cruz armor with a sword in hand

"You've given me a good battle this night, but now it's time for you to perrish"

As Erza was about to strike down Gray both their eyes flew open hearing someone yell

"Water slicer!"

Erza jumped back to see water past right in front of her cutting the wall next to her. She looked to the side to see a blue haired water mage glaring at her

"No one dares hurt my beloved! Juvia will always protect Gray-sama!"

Gray looked at Juvia not caring that she was calling him her beloved, only glad that he had some back up to take down Erza. Juvia quickly ran over helping gray stand up

"Gray-sama are you alright!? Why is Erza-zan attacking you?"

Gray groaned from pain as he stood up holding onto Juvia for balance while galring at Erza

"I honestly have no idea, she just came out of nowhere and started attacking me"

Juvia nodded slowly looking at Erza glaring her down. Furious at her for attacking the man she loved, she started imagining hundreds of ways to hurt her until she heard Gray speak into her ear softly

"Juvia... Give me your hand"

Juvia's face blushed hard becoming redder than Erza's. She couldn't believed what she had just heard, she looked at Gray with a wide smile across her face

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy to hear you say that but is right now the best time to be holding hands?"

Gray facepalmed looking at her and sighed. Although he probably could have said that better

"Juvia I need your help to defeat Erza. Remember back at the Grand Magic Games how we defeated Lyon and Sherria"

Juvia eyes widened and nodded a bit embarrased from mistaking what he had said and moved closer grabbing his hand

"Of course Gray-sama. Juvia will always fight along side you"

Gray smiled at Juvia then looked at Erza preparing to mix his magic with Juvia's. They both glared at Erza saying at the same time

"Water Nebula! Ice Geyser!"

Water shot up by a nearby river going towards Erza freezing in mid air but as she tried to jump back she saw it coming from behind her as well and tried to requip into another armor but she was struck by the attack. Gray looked at the debri from the attack turn into snow flakes and smiled at Juvia

"Thanks Juvia. Couldn't have done it without you"

Juvia blushed slightly and helped gray walk over to Erza, but as they got to the spot where she got hit they saw nothing except for her sword. As gray leaned down to pick it up he groaned completely forgeting about all the damage he had taken, Juvia picked up the sword handing it to him and Gray examined it

"No doubt about it.. This is definitely Erza's. We should look around see if she's still around"

Juvia nodded but with every step they took Gray grunted a bit from the pain and Juvia looked at him

"Gray-sama is hurt. Juvia will take him to Fairy Hills so Wendy can heal you"

Gray was about to decline saying that he was alright but even talking hurt right now so he just nodded looking at her being thankful that she showed up just in time

As they walked away Erza was hiding behind a corner watching them groaning from that last attack mumbling to herself

"Dammit, I wasn't planning on her showing up. Master will not be pleased"

She slowly started walking away into the night trying to think of a way to get her revenge

In another part of Magnolia Natsu, the real Natsu, was walking with Happy beside him and Happy looked at him wondering where they were heading so late at night.

"Hey Natsu? Where are we going it's late"

Natsu looked at his little buddy actually noy wanting to tell him where they were heading

"Um... Were going to Lucy's"

Happy was a bit confused, they went to Lucy's place alot but never showed up this late at night. He knew that Lucy was probably already asleep but giggled deciding to tease him friend

"You liiiiike her"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Happy's tone, he knew what Happy meant by that. Everyone in the guild thought of his as a dense child but he knew about girlfriends and marriage, he just always thought that that kind of stuff was sort of boring. Walks on the beach, romantic dinners, although he was sure he would have at least some fun with Lucy if they were doing that

"Were just gonna go check on her Happy. You know... Make sure she's safe"

Happy looked at him even more confused flying up to his eye level

"Why wouldn't Lucy be safe?"

Natsu looked away not wanting to tell him what had been happening with him. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on with him ever since that night

"I dont know? Just feel like checking up on her"

Happy nodded giggling a bit as they walked to her place. Natsu knew that Lucy wasn't in danger or anything but he still wanted to see her just to reassure himself, they kept walking for a bit till they found themselves in front of her house. As usual Natsu decided to take the window instead of the front door sense it was quicker, he jumped up and grabbed onto the window carefully opening it and jumping in with Happy seeing the lights off. He heard soft breathing and looked over at the bed to see his best friend in her pink pajamas sleeping, he slowly moved over to her smiling as he heard Happy yawn

"Natsu, im sleepy. Can we just sleep here tonight?"

Natsu was sure Lucy wouldn't mind sense they had slept over plenty of times although she always freaked out when she woke up to them in her place. Natsu nodded at Happy and yawned as well actually being a bit tired and pulled back the covers getting in bed with Lucy as Happy landed by their feet curling up into a ball. Natsu yawned closing his eyes slowly falling asleep but his eyes opened as he felt arms warp around his torso. He looked down to see Lucy holding onto him tightly laying her head on his chest, he couldn't help but smile lightly as how she was cuddling with him. He put his arm around her as well slowly falling asleep hoping he wouldn't have the same dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

It's late at night Magnolia and everyone is already in bed except for two mages, Juvia and Gray were walking to Fairy Hills to heal Gray's wounds from the recent battle they had had. Gray had his bruised arm around Juvia's shoulder as they walked sense he could barely stand by himself, personally Juvia was enjoying the close contact with the man that she had loved ever since they first met. The only thing that she would change from this is Gray being covered in bruises, she didn't know what had happened between Gray and Erza but she was definitively still mad at her. She knew that Erza had a bit of a temper especially when it came to her strawberry cake, Juvia looked over at Gray who was groaning a bit with each step they took.

"Gray-sama if you want we could sit and rest. Juvia knows that Erza-zan is a very strong opponent"

Gray shook his head lightly looking at her. He had been in plenty of tough fights before so he was sure he would be able to walk the rest of the way

"No, im ok Juvia. Besides the sooner we get to Wendy the sooner she can heal me"

Juvia nodded slowly walking with him making sure not to walk too fast. She looked at the sword in her hand looking it over, she had seen Erza's swords plenty of times and was sure that this was hers. Juvia originally considered that person being an imposter but she looked exactly like Erza and wore her armor

"Hey Juvia you alright?"

Juvia was taken out of her thought by Gray's voice and nodded

"Juvia is just thinking of why Erza-zan would attack Gray-sama. Did you anger her in someway?"

Gray thought about it for a bit but shook his head not coming up with anything

"Nothing that I can think of. I actually haven't even seen Erza in the past couple of days"

Juvia nodded but was still confused by all that had happened tonight, she looked foward to see the dirt road ahead of them that lead to Fairy Hills and smiled

"We are almost there. Juvia hopes Wendy will not mind us waking her up so late"

They started walking on the dirt road heading up a small hill but as they did Gray groaned a bit louder putting his arm tighter around Juvia. She blushed hard at how tight his arm was around her almost turning into water unable to control how happy she was but she remembered the reason why Gray had his arm around her in the first place. The red disappeared from her face and they kept walking till they arrived at the front door of Fairy Hills, no boys were allowed inside except for Happy who always said that he was a cat and not a boy. Juvia was sure that nobody would mind considering the circumstances and walked inside with Gray, he had never seen the inisde of Fairy Hills sense Erza would almost kill any guy who tried to go inside. It was pretty simple, just hallways with doors on the sides. Juvia helped walk Gray to a door which she knew was Wendy and Carla's room, she knocked but didn't get a response. She knocked a bit louder hoping not to wake any of the other girls sleeping nearby. Juvia sighed and looked at Gray

"Juvia guesses that Wendy is a deep sleeper?"

Gray nodded and Juvia started walking towards her room, Gray didn't know where she was taking him but just walked with her still a bit too weak. Juvia led him to a room and turned the door knob opening ut

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama wont mind Juvia taking care of him for the night. Juvia knows a bit about medicine and is sure she could help you. Just please remain quiet, the other girls might get angry at me for bringing a boy here"

Gray nodded as she opened the door and walked inside with her unknowing that a small bluenette was woken up by the noise and was peaking at them from her door. Levy McGarden, woke up to the sound of loud knocking at a nearby door and got up to see what was going on. As she slowly opened her door she saw Juvia walking with Gray into her room and gasped closing the door smirking a bit

"Looks like Juvia finally got some alone time Gray like she's always wanted. She's just lucky Erza went on that mission with Wendy or else they would both be in trouble"

She smiled happy for Juvia and skipped back to bed getting back under the sheets slowly drifting back to sleep but mumbles something

"Maybe one day I'll sneak Gajeel in here..."

She slowly drifted back to sleep wondering if she would hear any naughty sounds coming from Juvia's room. Back in Juvia's room Gray's eyes had widened as soon as he stepped into her room, was he saw was a bunch of tiny plush versions of himself all over the room. And if he wasnt something that she had his name was on it or his face, he looked at Juvia looking away from him

"Juvia never thought Gray-sama would visit her in her room. Mainly because Erza-san might hurt you"

Gray nodded slowly but groaned falling to his knees until Juvia helped him back carrying him over to her bed laying him down carefully

"Juvia will go get some bandages for all of those bruises"

Gray watched her walk into her bathroom and from this angle he was able to see her entire room, it was literally covered with him. Either plushie versions of him, towels with his name on it, or pillows with his face on it. He looked to his side to see a medium size plushie of him with a blue strand of hair on it, he guessed that it was one of her favorite ones that she cuddled with. He was brought out of his thought as he felt a hand on his chest and saw Juvia looking at him

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama is not uncomfortable here"

Gray shook his head, even though he was a bit creeped out by all the little hims he would never admit that. Even though he didn't show her as much love as she showed him he did care about her to some extent, and if it wasnt for her he was pretty sure that he would be dead right now from Erza's sword

"No Juvia, its fine really. Besides... All these little me's seem kind of cool"

Juvia smiled at those words and opened up her first aid kit and pulled out some bandages slowly sitting up Gray wrapping them around him. She could barely contain her joy as this was the closest she's ever been to Gray without him trying to move away or telling her something

"Please tell Juvia if she is wrapping the bandages too tight around Gray-sama"

Gray nodded looking at her still thankful for everything she had done this night, he grabbed her hand looking at her

"Juvia... Thank you for everything tonight"

Juvia couldn't believe what was happening and her imagination started to take over as she looked at Gray with light shinning behind him

"Juvia... Thank you for everything tonight and for coming into my life. Before I met you, I felt empty inside but you came and filled me up inside! Juvia, lets have thirty babies together"

Juvia smiled happily and nodded quickly as she saw her and Gray in a room filled with little Juvia's and little Gray's but was snapped out of her daydream as Gray snapped his fingers

"Hey you alright? You were kind of staring off into space there"

Juvia blushed and nodded quickly looking at Gray a bit sad that her wonderful dream had ended so soon

"Y-yes, Juvia is perfectly fine! But for Gray-sama.."

She moved closer looking at the bruises now bandages up and gently touched them feeling bad as she saw Gray flinch a bit at the touch then layed him down on the bed

"Please get rest, Juvia will sleep on the couch"

Gray reached out grabbing Juvia's hand before she got too far, he really appreciated everything that she had done tonight. He couldn't just let her sleep on the couch

"Juvia, I really wouldn't mind if you slept on the bed with me. After all its big enough for both of us"

Juvia looked at Gray for a split second before her face blushes completely red and started mumbling

"G-Gray-sama.. W-wants to sleep t-together?"

Juvia passed out and Gray quickly jumped out of the bed groaning a bit. He knew saying that might cause Juvia to do something but he didn't expect her to pass out

"Juvia? Juvia? Aww come on I didnt think you would actually pass out"

He sighed and picked her up removing her boots and hat laying her down on the bed then layed down next to her slowly falling asleep looking at the sword in the corner of the room still wondering why Erza attacked him

Meanwhile out in the dark streets the other Erza was leaning against a wall slowly limping into an alley and sat down

"Master will not be pleased about this, I did not expect for her to appear and help him. A miscalculation thats all"

"Yes a very bad miscalculation"

Her eyes widened and looked to the right to see a tall hooded figure standing there looking down at her. Erza quickly stood up looking at him

"Master! Please under..."

The voice left from her throat as she felt his hand squeezing her neck slightly lifting her up. She struggled to talk and even to breath as she looked at him only able to see his chin and mouth becausw of the hood covering his face

"You are an S-Class wizard and you couldn't handle this simple task, all you had to do was find him and eliminate him. But unfortunately your like a greedy kitty, you wanted to play with your prey before you ate them. But what happened was you walked into a trap and they defeated you"

Erza was struggling to breath more and more as she felt his hand squeeze her neck even harder restricting air flow into her lungs

"M-master... Please.. I'll fix this"

He just looked at her face slowly starting to turn blue from the lack of air and squeezed her neck even harder

"I created you... I can easily make you dissapear. If you fail me again be prepared to say goodbye to your life"

Erza nodded quickly about to pass out until he let go of her neck letting her fall to her knees and she took a deep breath panting

"Y-yes master! Please forgive my failure I will make it up to you! Please forgive me!"

He lifted her chin looking down at her and kicked her in the ribs causing her to cough up blood. He started walking away but stopped and looked back at her

"I am not someone who tolerates mistakes. But sense you are one of my strongest pawns in this game I will put up with you, when you return to the hideout make sure no one follows you"

She nodded coughing up a bit more blood holding her stomach, she was already weak from the fight so that kick did a good amount of damage to her. She watched him walk away into the darkness towards the hideout and she just sat against the wall there in the dark alley. She heard laughing and looked to the side to see the other Natsu standing there

"Geez you messed up, that ice stripper couldn't have been that difficult to beat. Master should have put me on that instead of trying to get close that dumb blonde"

He rubbed his cheek still remembering the kick that Lucy gave him sending him out of room and into the river. Erza shook her head lookint up at him

"Just because im on the ground right now doesn't mean I cant stand and kill you this very moment"

Natsu laughed slightly and walked past heading to the hideout waving back at her

"See you back at the hideout! Dont get hurt on the way there"

Erza sighed looking at him wanting to requip a sword and shove it straight through his chest but in her condition she couldn't stand, much less fight again. She mumbled looking at him walk away

"Idiot..."

 **A/N**

OK so I managed to write this chapter a bit quick. Im not sure how many people are actually enjoying this story but for all of you who actually here I hope your enjoying the story so far. But unfortunately im gonna be taking a small break from writting, hopefully not too many people mind

And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Surprises

It had been hours since the battle between Erza and Gray, the sun was barely starting to shine on the city of Magnolia. The city was quiet so early in the morning with the rivers all throughout the city gently moving and the wind giving off a gentle breeze of cold air. People all throughout Magnolia were barely starting to wake up but for one particular mage, she was about to wake up to a surprise in her bed. Lucy had taken a nice warm bath the previous night and gone to bed early still wondering what was going on with Natsu's recent behavior. In her half conscious mind she could feel the sun beaming in through the window warming her face a bit, but the sun was nothing compared to her pillow. She wrapped her arms around her warm, really warm pillow. Lucy didn't know why but her pillow felt harder, but even though it was hard it was still soft and really comfy. She moved one of her hands by her face and rubbed the pillow, something was definitely wrong. This felt hard and soft at the same time and even had this warm feeling to it. She yawned and cuddled with it more enjoying the feel of it gently poking it and got a sleepy yawn in response

"Hey luce... Why are you poking me?"

Lucy's eyes flew straight open as she finally realized why her pillow had felt so different, she quickly sat up looking at her pink haired best friend laying there half asleep. Lucy couldn't believe it, first he flirts with her out on the street then he grabs her ass and after telling him that she wouldn't accept an apology so easily he just barges into her home while she's asleep and gets in bed with her. He had done this multiple times before and she had gotten mad but this time she was furious, Natsu saw her face angry and gulped knowing what was next

"Lucy kick!"

Natsu saw her swing her leg before he went flying out of the bed to the wall, he never understood why Lucy's kicks were always so strong. He rubbed his cheek looking up at Lucy on the bed holding the sheets up to her chin like she was naked or something.

"Geez Lucy, you didn't have to kick me so hard. I still dont get why you freak out when we sleep here, its not like were doing anything bad"

Lucy sighed shaking her head at him still covering herself, even though she was fully dressed she still felt a bit nervouse becuse of Natsu's recent behavior

"Natsu... I've explained this before. You can't sleep in the same bed with me because people will talk"

Natsu looked at her still confused like always. What did she care of what people said, and why would they talk they're just sleeping after all

"Lucy why would they talk? Were just sleeping together and even if they do I'll make sure they dont say anything bad about you"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Natsu, she was about to apologize for kicking him until she remembered what he did last night

"Natsu thank you for saying that but I'm still not ready to forgive you for last night"

Natsu looked at her dumbstruck not knowing what she was talking about. Last night before him and Happy walked to her house they were at the guild

"Lucy what are you talking about? I never even saw you last night"

Lucy glared at him getting even more frustrated with him. First he's a jerk then acts like he wasnt and now he's acting like he didn't grab her ass

"Natsu you know what you did, and I already told you that it would take alot more than a simple apology to make it up to me. Now can you please get out. Im not ready to talk to you yet"

Natsu sighed rubbing his swelled cheek and stood up looking at her

"Luce come on. I told you that I didn't even see you last night, so what do I have to apologize about? I was at the guild with Happy until we decided to head over here"

Lucy sighed shaking her head and got out of bed walking over to her bathroom door looking back at Natsu and Happy still asleep on her bed

"Natsu, please can you just go. If you wont even admit what you did im not ready to talk to you. Can you please just go home or maybe the guild?"

Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by how Lucy was talking to him. He figured that of she wanted an apology he would just try to play one off even though he didn't do anything wrong

"Ok Lucy im sorry for what I did. There you happy now?"

Lucy shook her head sighing, she even told him it would take more than an apology to make it up to her. Then again it was Natsu so it would be a bit difficult for him to do something nice for her. Even though he has done plenty of nice things for her it was never to make up for doing something. She stepped in the bathroom locking the door amd told him through the door

"The next time we go on a job... If you don't cause too much damage and we get the full reward I might consider forgiving you"

Natsu smiled at what Lucy said hoping that he could actually not destroy too much on their next job. He just hoped that they didn't have to ride the train, his face already turning green at the mere thought of having to ride

"Natsu your turning green"

Natsu was brought out of his thought by a sleepy Happy standing up on the bed, with everything that had just happened he forgot that Happy was here

"Oh, yeah Happy. Just hate the thought of having to ride the train. Were gonna be going on a job with Lucy to get her to forgive us, even though im not exactly sure what we did wrong"

Happy nodded as he yawned slowly walking over to Natsu landing on his head falling right back asleep

"Five more minutes..."

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked back at the bathroom door hearing the shower running and got up setting Happy back on the bed letting him sleep and walked over knocking on the door

"What is it?"

Lucy said from the other side of the door inside the shower washing her hair

"Lucy how long are you gonna be? By the time we get to the guild all the good jobs will be taken"

Lucy scoffed and stuck her head out of the shower curtain so that Natsu could hear her

"You shouldn't rush a lady Natsu! Just make some breakfast or something I'll be out soon.. But dont eat all my food!"

Natsu sighed walking to the kitchen, sure he appreciated some free food but Lucy always took forever in the shower. He started looking through her fridge and cabinets looking for something to eat but groaned walking back to the bathroom door knocking on it

"Hey Lucy! Your fridge is empty you have to go shopping!"

Lucy sighed turning off the water slowly stepping out and dried her hair wrapping the towel around her body opening the door

"Its empty because you already ate all my food! Natsu do you know how much money I spend on food that I barely get to eat"

Natsu shrugged looking at her, he was sure that him and Happy didn't eat all her food.

"Alright Lucy... How about we just head to the guild and get some of Mira's pancakes"

Lucy let out a sigh nodding as she looked at Natsu

"Ok Natsu, now get out so I can change. And dont you dare try what you did last night"

Lucy said refering to him cupping a feel, Natsu rolled his eyes thinking that she meant the sneaking into bed thing. He still never got why she didn't like it, most of the nights when him and Happy slept over she rolled over and started cuddling with him

"Yeah yeah Lucy. But you know you enjoy it"

Natsu smirked down at Lucy as her cheeks gained a small hint of pink and she looked away

"No! I didn't enjoy it and I dont want you ever doing it again!"

Natsu was a bit surprised at the sudden outburst, he had seen Lucy get really mad about him accidentally setting some of her stuff on fire or walking in on her naked but never this mad about just having a sleepover

"Geez Lucy I didn't know you would get so mad. I've done it plenty of times while your asleep and you always seem to enjoy it"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden revelation, she couldn't believe what he had just said. She knew Natsu snuck in when she was asleep but he was so dense she never thought he would touch her in her sleep, and did he say she enjoyed it. What exactly did he mean by that, did she... Moan in her sleep or something. She was freaking out over what he had just said with her face blushing a deep red. Natsu was standing there looking at her and reached out placing a hand on her shoulder

"Lucy... You alr.."

Natsu was stopped by Lucy turning around swinging her leg at him, luckily Natsu saw it coming and grabbed her leg with his hand

"Did you really think that would work twice?"

Lucy glared at him clearly mad till she felt a light breeze affecting her more than it should. Her eyes widened as she thought to herself

'Please.. Please dont let it be what I think happened'

She looked down to see her naked body with the towel that was wrapped around her on the floor. She looked at Natsu who's eyes were staring at her chest then up at her meeting her gaze. Natsu had seen her naked a couple of times and every time... He knew what Lucy was gonna do. He felt her leg escape his grip only to have her slap him hard leaving a red handprint but as soon as he was gonna speak he felt her leg hit his face sending him clear out the window onto the streetside. Lucy quickly picked up the towel still blushing from what had just occured, she wrapped it around her body tying it even tighter this time sighing

"I can't believe that just happened..."

"You liiiiiike him"

Lucy looked at her bed to see Happy still in her home, she was definitely in no mood to be teased, especially not by that damn cat. She slowly walked closer to Happy with an evil grin on her face

"You know what... Your right Happy. I do like him. But wanna know what I like more than Natsu?"

Happy looked up at her gulping from what she had just said, she had this menacing tone in her voice that worried him a bit

"W-whats that Lucy?"

Lucy smirked leaning in lightly petting him tugging at his fur a bit

"I like... Kicking damn cats out of my house!"

Happy screamed as he saw her leg hit his face sending out the window into Natsu who has just stood up knocking them both into the river. Lucy walked to the window giving both of them a glare before closing her window and curtains walking to her dresser picking out her clothes for the day. Meanwhile outside, Natsu and Happy were climbing out of the river both groaning from getting kicked

"Geez, what's Lucy's problem. She's acting like sleeping in the same bed is some big deal"

Happy nodded flying up to eye level with Natsu

"Lucy is getting even weirder"

Natsu nodded as they started walking towards the guild hoping that by the time Lucy got there she would be calmed down enough for them to actually take a job together.

In another part of Magnolia stood a three story high building with a dirt road leaving to into the city and the guild. Outside stood a sign that said "Fairy Hills", in one of the rooms layed a raven haired ice wizard with a light blue haired water mage laying beside him. Juvia smiled as she layed in her comfortable bed cuddling with one of her many Gray plushies that she had sown together, but it felt alot bigger than usual. Juvia squeezed her plushie feeling muscles and slowly opened her eyes to see her beloved Gray sleeping there next to her. Juvia quickly pulled away thinking back until all of last nights events hit her like a train. Her and Gray fighting against Erza, her bringing him back to Fairy Hills, and her bandaging him up, she then remembered fainting and thats where her memories stopped. She looked at Gray still asleep and smiled laying back down

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama wont mind sleeping wjth her a bit more"

Juvia smiled gently moving her hand along his stomach and looked down to see that he was completely naked. Juvia had seen Gray naked plenty of times, almost the whole guild had but here she was cuddling with him while he slept naked in her bed. She looked away from his shaft and up at him reaching down for the covers pulling them up to their waist feeling like she might faint from all of this. Juvia layed her back onto his chest loving every second of this  
"Juvia..."

Juvia looked up to see Gray waking up, slowly opening his eyes to see. She loved it but at the same time she was also very nervous about what he would say

"Yes Gray-sama?"

Juvia's imagination started to take over as she saw sparkly lights behind Gray with his face looking more realistic

"Juvia... You think you could get off my chest?"

Reality came crashing down on Juvia as she nodded and moved to the side sitting there as Gray sat up groaning

"Oh man. Erza really did a number on me"

Juvia clenched her fist remembering last night, she honestly thought at one time that Erza would try and steal Gray away from her just like her "love rival" Lucy. After last night she was sure that wasnt sure, but she hated Erza even more for hurting her beloved

"Hey Juvia im gonna go take a shower ok"

Juvia nodded but her eyes widened as she saw a naked Gray walking through her room into the bathroom. She covered her red face with her hands trying to look and yet at the same time wanting to so badly. She removed her hands as soon as she heard the bathroom door close and got out of bed. She saw Gray's pants and boxers on her bedroom floor remembering that when she found him his shirt was already off. She started picking up his clothes and making her bed listening to the shower in the bathroom enjoying spending this time with Gray but her head shot straight up as she heard Gray's voice

"Hey Juvia! This may sound weird but..."

Juvia's heart started pumping in her chest thinking about what he was about to say. Would he ask her to join him? Would he ask her to wash his back?

"Can you bring me some normal soap? The one you got in here... Is shaped like me"

Juvia was a little heartbroken by this but sighed thinking it would be a bit uncomfortable having to shower with a little bar soap version of herself

"Yes of course Gray-sama!"

She walked to the kitchen getting a regular bar of soap walking to the bathroom door opening it to see Gray standing in her shower washing his hair. She looked him up and down admiring his body till he looked at her reaching out his hand. She couldn't believe it... He was offering her hos hand! She didn't know what to do until she realized Gray had been talking

"Juvia? Hey Juvia you alright? I said hand me the soap"

Juvia nodded quickly handing it to him quickly running out of the bathroom feeling embarrased. She sat on the bed looking at her hands on her lap waiting for Gray to come out and once he did she saw him wearing the towel that she uses

"Alright im done. Once im dressed we'll head to the guild and see if Erza's there, I got some questions for her about last night"

Juvia nodded handing him his clothes and giggled as she saw the chibi Gray that she had sown into the towel on the backside of Gray. Gray quickly changed looking for hia shirt but then remembered he left it out on the street and walked into the room shirtless

"Ok lets get going"

Juvia nodded looking at the window

"Would... Gray-sama mind going through the window? Juvia is worried what the other girls would do if they saw Juvia sneaked in a boy"

Gray nodded understanding what might happen if someone caught him here and walked to the window jumping out of the window. Juvia smiled walking to the door until she noticed Erza's sword still in the corner but decided to leave it and walked through the dormitory meeting Gray outside and they started walking towards the guild together

Meanwhile, back in the secret underground hideout in a small office stood the hooded figure sitting at his desk looking at a book thinking to himself until he heard the door open and saw the other Erza walk in bowing

"Master, please. Allow me to defeat one of the fairies I will not fail this time"

The hooded figure shook his head looking at her

"Your not involved in the next part of my plan, with you attacking one of them we've already started tearing the bond that they have. Even though you failed we did get one step closer to destroying Fairy Tail"

Erza nodded standing up looking at her master still wanting to make up for her mistake

"What is the next part of the plan master"

He smirked under his hood looking at the book under him

"The next part of my plan... Is to clip one of the fairies wings..."


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Issues?

It was almost noon in Magnolia when a red haired requipped mage, blue haired dragon slayer, and small white exceed were barely arriving at the small town. Erza had offered to help out Wendy and Carla on a job to clear out some bandits in a small town east of Magnolia, this wasnt a job Wendy would usually take but she had been wanting to become stronger lately. Obviously Carla was against this but luckily Erza had overheard and offered to help, Carla was still against it saying that it was still too dangerous for such a young girl but was soon convinced by Erza. They had easily defeated the bandits and found their boss, unfortunately Erza ended up destroying half a building so that took a chunk out of their reward

Erza looked over at Wendy and smiled "I hope you gained some experience from this job Wendy. And if you ever need help with another job dont be scared to ask"

Wendy looked up at the red head and nodded "Yes I did gain some experience even though you were the one that defeated most of them. But thank you for the help Erza-san"

Erza nodded looking down at the girl "It was my pleasure Wendy. And this experience will certainly come in handy when your out on jobs alone"

Wendy nodded and heard a huff come from her exceed "oh of course except for Carla" she picked up the small exceed starting to carry her. She knew Carla was still a bit mad at her for taking the job but deep down she knew Carla was glad she was gaining experience

As they walked through the city Erza noticed something, she walked with Wendy down the street and it was clear as day. They looked at a huge dent in the sidewalk with pieces of ice around, there was minimal damage to the surrounding buildings. Erza didn't know what happened but she definitely knew one person that was involved in this

They started walking towards the guild, Erza ready to question Gray. Wendy looked back at the destruction wondering what had happened. This wasn't normal for Gray, whenever two of the guild members got into a fight it wasn't this serious. Even when they used their magic. She just hoped that everyone was alright

Meanwhile on the other side of Magnolia Gray and Juvia were walking together to the guild. Gray was still shirtless but with the bandages around his body it worked as a shirt

"Hey Juvia, did you notice anything weird about Erza the past couple days? Im still trying to figure out why she attacked me, and this wasn't just a regular brawl. It was a fight to the death..." Gray thought back to how she fought compared to how she usually did. Erza may be a vicious dangerous woman but she wouldn't try to kill someone unless she absolutely had to

Juvia shook her head as she looked at him "Juvia hasn't seen Erza-san around the guild at all the past couple of days. Juvia thought she might be occupied with a job"

Gray nodded looking at the ground, he hadn't seen her around lately either. But if she was on a job that only brought up more questions. Why would she attack him out of nowhere? If she was on a job how could she be in Magnolia at the same time? And more importantly... WHERE WAS SHE!?

They both kept walking towards the guild with Gray thinking about what happened and Juvia missing having him leaning on her with his arm wrapped around her. She was happy that he wasnt as injured as before but having the arm of the man she loved around her made her as happy as she could be

"I dont know, maybe she's just on her period" Gray said continuing to walk with her.

As the guild came into view they noticed Natsu and Happy sulking as they walked with their heads hung down and both of them pretty wet. You could easily tell that they were pretty heartbroken

"Oi! Flame brain what's wrong with you two?" Gray and Juvia walked over to them, all starting to walk together

"Lucy kicked us out of her apartment" Happy nodded rubbing his cheek that was still red from the kick "Aye"

"Well maybe you two shouldn't be breaking into her apartment in the first place. Why dont you guys sleep at your own house anyway?" Gray said knowing that they annoyed Lucy with the breaking in every now and then

Natsu glared at him and bumped his forehead against Gray's "oh your one to talk! From your scent I can tell you and Juvia slept together!"

"Well at least she let me sleep with her! Your lucky Lucy doesn't put a restraining order on you!"

"Your lucky they dont put you in jail for walking around naked all the time!"

Happy and Juvia just watched as they argued, the arguments eventually led to both of them throwing punches at eachother till they heard a dark voice

"I hope you two aren't fighting" they both turned around to see Erza standing with Wendy and Carla beside her. Natsu nodded quickly while Gray ran up to her glaring at her

"What was with last night!? Why did you just attack me like that!?" he noticed Erza just ignoring him so he grabbed her arm "Hey are you liste.."

Gray was cut off as he got punched into the ground by Erza "will you calm down? And what in the world are you talking about? I've been out on a mission with Wendy"

Gray groaned but quickly jumped back to his feet glaring at her "thats a damn lie! You attacked me last night after I left the guild!"

Erza looked at him like he was a crazy person and Wendy shily stepped up "Gray-san.. Erza-san was out with me for the past couple days on a job. We barely arrived in town this morning"

Gray looked at them as everyone started looking at him like he was crazy except for Juvia of course sense she was there with him as well. "Oi, you sure you ain't losing your mind ice princess?"

Gray glared at Natsu as he said that then a light bulb appeared in his head "the sword!"

They all looked at him confused and Erza placed her hand on his shoulder "what are you talking about Gray?"

"The sword! Last night when you attacked me we got one of your swords. Juvia where's the sword?" the attention was brought to Juvia, she looked down feeling a bit embarrassed

"Juvia left the sword back at Fairy Hills, Gray-sama was in such a rush to leave that Juvia decided it was best to just leave it" Gray was about to speak till he felt Erza grab him by his hair turning him towards her

"Are you telling me that you went into Fairy Hills and even slept there with Juvia?" Gray knew that even if he had beat Erza that night by himself that it wouldn't have changed how scary she was when she was angry

"N-no wait!..." Gray felt her punch him straight into the ground. He honestly considered himself lucky, most men who tried to enter Fairy Hills usually ended up hospitalized

Juvia was shaking a bit scared at what Erza might do for letting Gray enter and sleep at the girls only dormitory, she also felt bad seeing Gray get punched so many times in just one morning. "J-Juvia could take Erza-san to see the sword, it is back in Juvia's room. We believe it is one of Erza-sans swords"

Erza looked at her a bit doubtful, most of her armor and weapons were in her magic space and the rest were locked inside her room which no one dared go into "hmm... Ok then if you insist. Although you were probably attacked by a copycat"

Gray started getting up from the ground till he heard Erza's voice "oh and Gray"

He looked up to be met with a sword right between his eyes "if you ever step foot into Fairy Hills again I will make sure you never step foot into anywhere else again!"

Gray nodded quickly with Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy scared as well. They all walked their separate ways as Gray got up rubbing his head. He didn't know what was going on but he decided to follow Erza in case she tried anything on Juvia

The two dragon slayers along with their exceeds walked towards the guild, none truly understanding what had transpired the night before. Wendy was thinking about what they had said while Natsu was thinking about who else but Lucy, she had acted weird a bunch of times but not like this. She was more angry with him and Happy about things they never even did. Eh, maybe Lucy was just going crazy, or maybe it was her time of the month

Erza walked with Juvia all the way to Fairy Hills with some tension between them because of what had happened, neither of them knowing that Gray was right behind them. They walked inside the dormitory where almost everyone was already awake and out.

They walked over to Juvia's room and she slowly unlocked it "the sword is right in here"

Juvia opened the door and looked to the side where she had left the sword but her eyes widened. The sword... Was no longer there!

"Juvia does not understand, Juvia left it right here" Erza walked in looking around for any sign of a sword but didnt see anything except of course for a million Gray dolls

"Juvia are you certain you left it here? And are you certain it was my sword?" Juvia nodded still looking just in case it had somehow moved

"It should be here. Maybe that other Erza took it! She could have entered Juvia's room and took the sword" Erza sighed and grabbed Juvia's arm leading her to the bed

"Juvia... Calm down. There is no other Erza. Now, im going to go to my room and relax for a bit. I'll be back in a bit to check on you" Juvia sighed and nodded watching as Erza left the room

Meanwhile back at the guild, the dragon slayers had arrived and the first thing that caught Natsu's eye was Lucy sitting at the bar reading. He walked over as Happy went to a table with Wendy and Carla

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "hey you done acting weird for today?"

He waited for a response but saw Lucy just kept reading her book not even noticing he was there "hey, hey lucy! What's wrong cant you hear me?"

He groaned as she just kept reading and looked at Mira as she came by cleaning the bar counter "hey Mira I think Lucy's gone deaf"

Mira giggled at the dragon slayer for thinking that "Natsu, Lucy isnt deaf. She's just giving you the silent treatment, watch. Hey Lucy what you reading?"

Lucy looked up at her and smiled "oh just this new romance novel that recently came out"

Natsu looked at her completely shocked and leaned in "well whats it about?"

She stayed quiet and just kept reading as he asked, Natsu had no idea what he had done to make her so mad at him and slouched over the bar counter pouting "come ooooon lucy, it's not like I did anything wrong"

Lucy kept ignoring and mentally sighed ' _geez he can sure keep it up_. _And how can he just say_ _that,_ _he's been acting really_ _weird lately and I just cant trust him right now_ '

She kept reading her book ignoring the dragon slayer as Mira smiled at both of them. She had to admit it was pretty cute, they were like a couple who were having a fight

Back in Fairy Hills Juvia was still laying in bed but noticed that Erza hadnt come back. It wasn't like her to forget or to even go back on her word, even if it was something as simple as checking up on a friend. She got up and walked out of her room walking to Erza's door and knocked "Erza-san?"

She heard light noises and put her ear to the door, she heard light muffled sounds followed by a loud thud. Juvia quickly tried opening the door in case anything had happened but it was locked, she quickly busted the door down with her magic and her eyes widened at what she saw

She saw a bright light at the window blinding her but after a bit she was able to see the ground layed Erza with her hair covering her eyes and her shirt slowly being covered with the blood escaping out of her stomach. Juvia quickly moved to her grabbing blankets and wrapped it around her to stop the bleeding "Erza-san! ERZA-SAN!"

 **A/N**

 **ok so it has been a really long time since I have written a chapter for this story but here it is. And I would also like to wish everyone a merry Christmas for the holidays. And please R &R. I really appreciate the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7:When we first met

**A/N**

 **Hi There everyone, or at least those of you who actually read this story. I am planning on finishing this story beginning with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave a review, it always inspires me to write chapters faster. And so, here's chapter 7**

It was any average day inside of the guild with a large number of the males fighting amongst themselves as the ladies simply moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by flying tables and chairs. Lucy was still reading the new novel she had recently gotten her hands on, she talked about it with Mira as after half an hour of talking to Lucy and Natsu not getting a response he gave up. Lucy just wanted a nice apology after the stunt he pulled but after admitting that he had grabbed her butt while she slept she felt like she needed to put metal bars on her windows to keep him out. She let out a small sigh actually considering it for a second considering he did somehow always get past her locked door and window but he was her best friend, she couldn't do that

"So what are you two fighting about anyway? I've never seen you this mad at him before, he eat up all your food in your fridge again?" Mira asked as Lucy looked up from her book

"I honestly wish that was it, but I think Natsu may not be as dense as we think he is. I also think he may be a bit of a perv..." Lucy hated the thought of Natsu touching her as she slept. Mira was about to ask what she meant but was cut off as the doors to the guild were suddenly opened quickly catching everyone's attention

Cana ran in quickly looking around and ran into the guild till she spotted Wendy sitting down at a table with Carla and Happy. She immediately ran over grabbing her arm "Come on, we need to hurry"

"Cana? What are you..." Wendy was cut off as she was pulled out of her seat and was forced to run as Cana pulled her arm running out of the guild

"Where do you think you're taking her!?" Carla sprouted her wings and chased after them as Cana ran with a worried look on her face pulling Wendy along with her. Seeing how worried Cana looked a few of the guild members decided to follow them and find out what was going on.

After a quick run back to Fairy Hills Cana ran upstairs with Wendy right behind her and still just as confused as the others following behind them "Cana, what's wrong?"

She didn't get any response as she was dragged into one of the upstairs rooms of the large building "I got her"

Wendy looked at her confused till her gaze landed on Juvia, who was pressing down on Erza's side where she could see blood was coming from. She stood there frozen for a second looking at the person who had brought her to her new home lying on the ground bleeding

"Wendy! Wendy snap out of it, you have to heal Erza!" Wendy was suddenly pulled back to consciousness by Cana yelling at her and quickly ran over to Erza kneeling next to her

"Please help her Wendy" Juvia begged as she pressed the bloody towels against the wound. The small Dragon Slayer nodded as she removed the towels and immediately began using her healing magic on the stab wound

Cana, Juvia, and the rest of the guildmates who were standing at the door watched as the wound slowly sealed itself and the blood stopped flowing out. Wendy let out a sigh of relief followed by a large smile as Cana walked over and carefully picked up Erza "Lets get her in her bed"

She laid her down in her bed carefully as those staring from outside the room finally began making their way inside examining the blood stain on the ground as Natsu looked at Juvia "What the hell happened? How did Erza get stabbed?"

"Juvia came back with Erza to get her sword but Erza left to go rest in her room. When Juvia came to check on her she heard a muffled sound followed by Erza falling on the ground. When Juvia came in she saw a bright light then saw Erza on the ground bleeding..."

The group looked at her surprised due to the fact that this happened in Fairy Hills of all places and it was Erza. One of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail who didnt even seem to put up a fight by how the room looks "Okay all of you out, Erza needs rest and none of you boys are even allowed in this building"

Cana pushed them out of the room but didnt bother getting them to leave the building as she stayed in the room with Juvia, Carla, and Wendy, who was examining Erza. In the halls of the building everyone was discussing ideas and thoughts on how this could have happened. "I can't believe this happened... Who could have done this"

Lucy asked worriedly as Natsu was surprised that she was actually talking to him "You're talking to me? What happened to being all mad?"

"Natsu this isnt any time for petty squabbles, Erza was stabbed! I'm still mad at you but this is more serious, we need to find out who did this"

"I know, but if it was someone who actually managed to get to Erza without her putting up a fight we're looking for someone pretty strong. And once we find him I'm gonna make sure to burn him to a crisp for hurting Erza" Natsu let out a growl till Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder

"First we need to figure out who did this, but we also need to give Erza time to rest. Lets go and once she's awake we can examine the room"

Natsu nodded as they walked out of Fairy Hills back towards Fairy Tail, not aware that this was only the start of a larger plan. Back at the secret underground hideout the hooded man sat at his desk reviewing a book till he heard the door to his small office open and close "I'm assuming you were able to eliminate Titania?"

"Of course but... The Sky Dragon Slayer will heal her. Why not eliminate her before moving onto Erza?"

"I dont want any of them dead, at least not at the moment. I want to crush all those bonds that they share and once they're all confused and filled with hate then I'll kill them. It should be very easy once they're not able to trust each other, you almost killed Erza once anyway. Where was it again? The Tower of Heaven?" He showed off a toothy grin as he looked at the blue haired man across from him with a red tattoo over his eye

"Yes, I would have killed her there if it wasnt for Simon getting in the way. That's why I'm surprised you simply ordered me to stab her" He pulled out a dagger from his jacket coated with Erzas blood and set it on his desk

"This isn't just a simple dagger, its enchanted to ensure she remains asleep for a long time. It would be troublesome if she woke up and told her friends that you were the one that stabbed her. As long everything keeps going smoothly things should work out. Now go, I have work to do"

Jellal nodded before leaving the room as the hooded figure got up and locked the door to ensure no one entered. "I still haven't seen any progress on her, I told you to duplicate her when I gave you this power"

"Its just taking longer than expected, I'll have her finished soon" the hooded man turned around to see two red eyes looking at him from the darkness of the room "I would like to see some progress"

"O-of course, give me a moment" he held out his arm as a large magic circle appeared under them revealing ten golden orbs spread across the room along with the silhouette of the person in the center of the circle "Her magical abilities made this a bit difficult but I worked around it. She should be ready soon"

"Make sure to that, once she is duplicated I'll return and give you more details on what to do"

"Of course, but I will still be able to destroy Fairy Tail correct?" The hooded man looked at the eyes with a hopeful look on his face

"As long as you do what I say I don't care what happens to the guild, I just need to make sure something very important happens. As long as it does you can do whatever you wish with this power"

The hooded man was about to thank him till the man in the shadows dissapeared leaving him alone in the room except for the silhouette of the person who each minute became more like her in appearance "why in the world would he want you of all people...?"

He shook the thought away and let the magic circle dissapear before sitting down at his desk "Who to attack next, I'll let fate be the decider"

He opened a drawer revealing photos of each guild member and simply stuck his hand inside pulling a random one out "This one should be interesting, I already have the perfect idea in mind"

Back at the guild, all of the guild members were talking about what had happened to Erza. Including their elderly guild master who was sitting at the bar counter quietly, a bit too quietly. "We'll find whoever did this, so please don't do anything too rash"

Makarov listened to Miras words carefully considering a number of ways this could be taken. "I don't want anyone walking around alone, this could be a single attack on Erza or this could be an attack on the guild. Ensure that everyone walks in pairs for the time being"

Mira as well as the rest of the guild nodded to their masters request feeling that this was the best for them as well. The day passed by very different from how it usually does with everyone mumbling in their own groups discussing the days events. Everyone's heads shot up though when they saw Cana walk in through the guild doors

Before anyone could even stand or ask she began speaking loudly for everyone to hear"Erza is fine! Wendy's still looking her over in case anything's wrong but she says she's fine. And that's all I know, so don't bother asking questions"

She walked towards the bar with Mira already having a large drink set for her to begin drinking. The guild was a bit more happy thanks to this information about Erza and some even began ordering drinks to celebrate, forgetting that there could still be more attacks. This didn't bother Jet or Droy too much though since they both just cared about walking Levy home

"Thank you so much guys, I have to admit I am a bit scared and worried. I hope Erza will be back on her feet soon"

"Its no problem at all Levy, I am happy to walk you home" Levy smiled hearing both Jet and Droy say that at the same time knowing how they treat her. She did wish they wouldn't fight over her though, she liked both of them, just not in that way

"Thanks again, I just feel a lot safer walking with other..." Levy couldn't finish her sentence however as she felt someone heading towards them. Herself as well as Jet and Droy quickly turned around as someone lunged at them from a rooftop quickly slamming Droy into the ground followed by kicking Jet into a nearby window.

Neither had time to react including Levy as she was quickly picked up off the ground by her throat. She attempted to use her Solid Script magic but when she did the grip on her throat tightened causing her to choke "W-who are..."

"Oh come on, you should know who I am... Shrimp" she looked down the left arm that was choking her to see a black Fairy Tail guild mark "G-gajeel..."

She gasped for air trying to breath and grabbed his arm trying to break free as she was close to passing out from the lack of air. The grip on her throat loosened however giving her enough time to take a deep inhale but was immediately squeezed again "Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want you passing out yet"

"You bastard... Let her go...!" Gajeel looked back to find Droy attempting to stand back to his feet but was simply kicked in the face by Gajeel with a wide grin on his face before turning back to Levy. She once again attempted to write something out with her fingers but her throat was squeezed harder causing her to stop

"Hey, how about we reenact when we first met? That would be fun wouldn't it? Gihi" He nodded towards the large tree in South Gate Park which they had happened to be close too. She watched as his other arm turned into a metal sword, that being the last thing she saw as she slowly faded into unconciousness

 **A/N**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and here's a little challenge. Who do you think is being duplicated and what do the ten orbs around the person stand for? Can't wait to see your answers**


End file.
